The Darkest end to the Journey of Decade
by DS Rider
Summary: It has all lead to this the culminations of both The Kamen Riders and the creatures they fought this is the final battle
1. Chapter 1

The darkest end to the journey of Decade.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider decade he and his fellow characters are owned by Toei.

On this field of battle lay the broken but not dead bodies of heroes and the ashes of the creatures they fought, however only one warrior of light and a champion of darkness remained. "So here we are at last, Narutaki! The final end!" The remaining warrior, Kamen Rider Decade said to his greatest foe Narutaki.

"Yes, your end!" Narutaki said over to his opponent. "Isn't it ironic, here on this, the final battle field. That the amalgamations of what we stand for shall battle! We are the same Decade! Do you know why?" Narutaki asked the lone remaining warrior.

Upon seeing his opponent's confusion he explained. "You are the amalgamation of all the Kamen Riders that came before and after you, like I am the amalgamation of the enemies those Riders fought." And with that in a flash of light Narutaki's form changed to that of one the very first commanders who fought against the first two riders, Ambassador Hell.

To counter Decade also changed his form to that of the very first Rider, Kamen Rider 1. And then Decade started to charge at Narutaki. Narutaki shooting blasts of energy to stop him. But Decade would not be stopped. He leapt into the air and performed Rider 1's signature finishing move, The Rider Kick.

But that did not stop Narutaki because as soon as he recovered from the impact of the kick he simply changed his form to that of Doktor G of the Destron armies. And so Decade also changed his form to that of the Third Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider V3. It was at this point that that the two started to brawl. Narutaki using his shield to block most of Decade's punches. Narutaki's axe swung high but Decade dodged the swing and then took the axe from Narutaki's hand and used it to bat away his shield and take a few good swings. Sparks flying from when the axe made contact with Narutaki's armour. Then Decade leapt into the air to perform V3's signature finishing move "V3 revolving kick!" Decade said as the impact of the kick sent Narutaki flying.

But like before he changed his form to that of Apollo Geist of the Government Of Darkness. So Decade transformed into the fifth Rider, Kamen Rider X.

And this continued for hours each time one would change his form the other would do the same to counter. The great Emperor Zero and Kamen rider Amazon. One Eyed Titan and Kamen rider Stronger, General monsters of Neo-Shocker and Skyrider, Death buffalo and Super 1, Tiger Bomber and ZX, Shadow Moon and Kamen Rider Black, General Jark of crisis empire and Black RX, Goushima and Kamen Rider Shin, Doras and Kamen Rider ZO, Garai and Kamen Rider J.

And then onto the Heisei Era riders and the monsters they fought against N-Daguva-Zeba and Kamen Rider Kuuga ultimate form, the el of the wind and Kamen Rider Agito, Alternate Zero and Ryyuki, the horse orphenoch and 555, the Joker Undead and Blade, Kamen Rider todokori and Hibiki, The Phylloxera Worm and Kabuto, the phantom Imagin and Kamen Rider den-o (all forms except for new and G-den-o), The Bat Fangire and Kamen Rider Kiva, Utopia Dopant and Kamen Rider W, The Kyouryu Greed and Kamen Rider OOO, Aries Zodiart vs Kamen Rider Fourze, The Phoenix Phantom and Kamen Rider Wizard. Demmushu and Kamen Rider Gaim, Heart Roidmude and Kamen Rider Drive.

And so it was two long standing enemies locked in their final battle until "Once you are gone I shall destroy every thing you love and I will save you precious Hikari Natsumi for Last!" Narutaki cheered. But then something snapped within Decade "You will Never touch her!" Decade said as a violent Purple aura surrounded Decade and blasted Narutaki away. "Violent Kamen Ride: D-D-DECADE!" The Decade driver called out but in deeper and darker voice then it's usual tone. When the aura around Decade dissipated the change to the usual Decade armour was extremely noticeable: it's usual Magenta colour now a deep purple, the crystal in his helmet had changed from it's original yellow to purple and the helmet itself had become more sinister. This was Decade's most powerful form. Violent Emotion.

From the side Daiki Kaito and Ondera Yuusuke, Kamen Rider Diend and AR Kamen Rider Kuuga respectively saw what their friend had become. Once more Kadoya Tsukasa had become the destroyer of worlds.

Then Decade went into a frenzy violently attacking Narutaki without any mercy or chance he would stop until Narutaki lay dead at his feet which after a constant barrage of strikes Decade broke from Narutaki's defence and drove his sword straight through Narutaki's stomach "Do you finally see what you truly are? You are the Destroyer of worlds." It was at this point Decade pulled his sword from Narutaki and watched as he fell to the ground and Narutaki's last words were "Onore Decade!" Decade finally pulling himself from his stupefied state dropped his sword undoing his transformation in the process. Tsukasa looked at his hands and then at the dead corpse of Narutaki and then at his comrades. Tsukasa stumbled back as his friends started to run over towards him a grey shimmering wall appeared behind Tsukasa "Tell Natsumi-Kan I'm sorry." He told them as he stepped into the disappearing the wall did the same soon after.

(Scene Break - Hikari Photo Studio)

Kaito and Yuusuke entered the dimension traveling Photo Studio/café stumbling as they did so. Their fellow occupants and owner of the studio Hikari-Kadoya Natsumi and her Grandfather rushed over to help them but then Natsumi asked the question that neither rider wanted to answer "Where is Tsukasa-Kun?"

To which Kaito replied "We Don't know but he told us to tell you he's sorry. But I don't think that he was sorry for leaving you was he?" Kaito asked Natsumi who looked at them with tears starting to leak from her eyes and her hands on her stomach a movement that Kaito took note of. Natsumi then stood up and ran from the room not wanting to look at her friends.

Then Kaito himself stood up and walked over to one of the ceiling supports and punched it "Damnit Tsukasa why did you leave when the woman you love was carrying your child?"

Author's note: Um I hope you liked it and there is a sequel coming so share and review please *Runs to a steam engine version of the Den-liner and gets out of here*


	2. Sequel sneak peak

Hello there DSrider here with a sneak Peak for the long awaited sequel to the Darkest End to Journey of Decade

"You are a difficult man to find Tsukasa." Daiki said never breaking eye contact with his once friend. His grip on the Diend Driver never wavering. " you think I wanted to be found, Kaito." Tsukasa said laughing mirthlessly.

"Natsumi- chan misses you." Daiki said "Now I can either drag you back to her world or you can go there your self. Your choice, Tsukasa." Tsukasa then turned his head away "I can't go back, I don't deserve to be with her."


End file.
